TAL: Step forward
by xXDarkblue-MageXx
Summary: A TAL fanfic. This is the sequel to 'Turn back'. Many things changed, so what will happen now?
1. Move ahead 1

**Chapters will be posted way more slow than the ones of 'Turn back'. One reason is school, the other is the progress of the english translations (It sadly isn't translated that far in french either, I could do it if that were the case)**

 **For those who don't understand this story, I recommend to read 'Turn back' since 'Step forward' is the sequel of said story.**

 **This is still not connected to the second generation but I wanted to at least give you _something._ There is part 1 (this chapter) and part 2 (next one). After that the real story will start.**

 **Please R &R!**

 **TAL belongs to Kang Im!**

* * *

 **Step forward:** Move ahead (Part 1)

„Who knew something like this could happen...?" The red-black haired person who sits on the edge of a cliff says quietly „Seems like a lot of problems are coming our way, don't you think so?"

„Asking me is a waste of time, Master" The man beside him answeres „For now we will have to deal with it"

The former one sighs with a small smile „Seems like it. Do you still remember 'Yu-Jin'? Even after his succession to the throne, many sought him out to become King instead"

The other smiles fondly and chuckles, looking at the starlit sky „Don't remind me, that was such a pain in the ass..."

„Use prettier words, will you...?"

„You know, I still remember what happened back then, but... it was _really_ weird how 'Jin' acted. As if he knew everything" He says with a slight smirk, probably wanting some answer.

The other avoids eye contact „I don't know, coincidence I guess?"

He sighs „Honestly..."

The red-black haired person smiles „It doesn't matter. Everything is alright now. We got our happy end, but every end is the beginning of something new. For now, let us simply watch history unfold"

The dual hair coloured person stands up and turns around, walking away from the cliff, the other following him.

He turns his head one last time „It's time to start the... _**Second Generation**_ "


	2. Move ahead 2

**Before anyone complains and loses interest, 'Shou' isn't an OC. I did the same that I did in my story 'TAL: Incorrect', just with a different canon character. Don't think too much about the opening here. It's the thoughts and memories of** two **people mixed together!**

 **Chapter 3 will take some weeks before I upload it.**

 **Step forward:** Move ahead (Part 2)

 _Sometimes I wonder, 'Could it have been different?'. But then again, being alone is my world, my desire, my path. Right now, I'm alone._

 **„I will wait for you"**

„I do not need you to wait for me"

 **„Give my life to this child..."**

„I do not need your life"

 **„Do you regret it?"**

„I do not need regret"

„ **You're never going to change, are you? ...Just promise me you won't keep secrets**

 **from me, because once you decide such, it will never be known"**

„...Is that really a bad thing?"

 _Did it have to be me? This power, this position, I never sought it. God, what sin am I being punished for?_

 **„Take it, it's yours"**

 _Am I going to end like you? Sometimes I wonder, did your emotions really get pushed into the realm of knowledge? Or was there another reason? I... won't be like you. And I won't do what you want me to. Nobody will ever force me to anything, I am my own Master._

 _Soon, I realized, I began to be like him. Even before all this, I already lost most of them. Joy, love, awe, charity, anticipation, condolence; I became apathetic and something else changed inside, but I can't say what it is... And slowly, but surely, hope disappeared... That's why-_

Three boys are relaxing on a park bench. The two boys with darker hair excitingly talking to each other. The third one with light coloured hair and crystal blue eyes is staring at the sky, lost in thought.

„-ou?"

„Huh?" The lighter-haired one flinches and looks at the other „Sorry, I didn't catch what you said"

The one with grey eyes sighs „Shou, our Shou~ Are you finally getting senile~?"

The blue eyed boy has a pitying smile on his lip and shakes his head „What are you talking about? He's not getting senile. He was just off in his thought world filled with butterflies and fairies~ Our little Shou has forgotten how to grow up~"

They chuckle and grin at the last boy with evil smiles. He sighs and stands up, moving before the two and hitting each one on the head.

„Please refrain from saying such useless things, they do not help anyone" Shou states matter-of-factly, allowing no objection.

„But what were you thinking about then?" Blue eyes questions hurt.

„I was thinking about a friend of mine" Is the instant reply.

Grey eyes hangs his arm around Shou's shoulder and he has a sly smirk on his lips „It's a girl, right? Right? Our Shou is growing up"

Shou glares at him „My friend is dead"

...

„Oh..." The boy removes his arm and puts hands up „I'm sorry, I didn't mean it"

Shou glares at him distasteful.

„Was your friend a nice person?" Blue eyes wonders.

Shou glances at him „..." Looking away, he squints his eyes „Can you call that nice...? I guess so..." He tilts his head „...But I don't want to talk about it"

„It really sucks though" Grey eyes sighs „That school will start again soon..."

„Yeah..." The other agrees defeated.

„Be grateful you're still in school" Shou comments „Once you get a job, life will become hell"

Eyebrows are raised „And how do you know that...? You're the same age as us and still in school yourself, remember?"

 _/I know people who have jobs.../_ Shou smiles slightly, albeit a bit tired and shakes his head „You have no idea..."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Minutes pass, hours even, however, the boy doesn't move. Shou's lying on his back, staring at the ceiling of his house, an arm draped over his forehead. Something inside him tells him that something is wrong, that something was kept from him. And that thought unsettled him.


	3. Prelude

**Step forward:** Prelude

Pureum notices one of his friends near his house „Shou!"

Said boy opens his eyes and lifts his head, looking at Pureum „Hello, Pureum!"

He waves at his friend and the other waves back.

„Up so early already?" Shou wonders when Pureum opens the door and bids him in.

„Yeah, I have to get used to the school times. School will start soon again, after all" Pureum sighs tired „School can be such a hassle"

Shou laughs good-natured „Especially math!"

Pureum agrees with a small, albeit tired smile „Yeah, though it's not the worst"

„That's true" Shou looks around „Where's your sister? Isn't she here?"

The other boy perks up „She is. I left her sleeping. She's younger than me and needs her sleep"

„Yeah..." Shou agrees and then he smiles brightly „That Hyung needed sleep as well!"

„Which Hyung?" Pureum wonders confused.

Shou stops aprubtly. Pureum hasn't heard Shou call someone Hyung so far. To him it was weird.

Shou is visibly startled „I-It's not that important" He replies nervous.

Seeing the other being like this was weird, too. However, Pureum decides not to ask. Who knew what Shou was thinking would be a miracle worker. It's not like he was suddenly changing personality or dropped one topic in a matter of seconds to another and such, it's only that Shou's not always really... there? Not only Pureum, many others found him weird.

Shou can be completely into a conversation but if you leave him out for a second, he's already staring holes into the air. It's always been like this as far as Pureum knew the other and he's grateful that those times, where Shou wouldn't be off who knows where with his mind, were getting less and less. It rarely happens nowadays but from time to time you still find him spacing out...

Like now.

Pureum sighs tired. It was too early for this. It definitly was.

„Shou!" He yells, careful not to wake his sister up.

The brown-haired male jolts at the sudden noise „W-what?" He asks shocked.

Pureum shakes his head „You were spacing out again"

Realization hits the boy „Oh, sorry" He scratches his cheek and smiles at Pureum „Say, do you want want to go to the beach with me and some friends in a few weeks? You can take your sister with you, I think it wouldn't hurt you and her to have a bit fun"

„Sure" Pureum nods with a smile „Wait" He stops himself and looks totally surprised „You have friends?"

A vein pops on Shou's head and the corners of his mouth twitch „Obviously"

Pureum puts his hands up in front of him protectively „It was a joke, don't let everything get to you so easily"

Shou sighs languid „I know, but those two made a similar joke as well"

„The ones from our school that often drag you with them?" Pureum wonders curious.

„Yeah, them" He confirms „Well, now I know you will accompany us. Do you want to come with me tomorrow, just going around the city and such before school starts again? Together with your sister and one friend of mine"

Pureum raises and eyebrow „Are you sure you aren't overdoing it? But sure, I will come"

„I don't think I'm overdoing it" Shou laughs „But things are going to get bumpy soon"

„Why?" The other wonders clueless.

Shou closes his eyes and smiles „Because of a certain 'King'"


End file.
